


The Nameless One and the Egill Skallagrímsson

by EveandJohnny



Category: Mortal Engines Series - Philip Reeve
Genre: Other, Set after A Darkling Plain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveandJohnny/pseuds/EveandJohnny
Summary: A young woman travels alone on the Bird Roads. Who she is? Noone knows.





	1. The Story

Not much is known about the aviatrix. Authorities and people alike know more about her ship than about her. For one, the Egill Skallagrímsson is much older than her captain. It used to be a heavy-cargo trading ship years ago, then got withdrawn from service when its frame creaked and the gas balloons sagged more and more. One day it disappeared from a junkyard in Airhaven and was first spotted again a few months afterwards. Since then, it is sighted irregularly all over the world.

It is held in the air by two green gas bags, driven by two souped-up engines and it’s most prominent feature are the red teeth on yellow ground painted on the front of its cabin,

For the people in the former Hunting Ground the Nameless One is only a stranger, a mugwump that roams the Bird Roads for no purpose.  
The peoples in the old mountains around Zhan Shan think she is an angel, sent from the Gods and fallen out of time. Not many people travel in gas-filled airships anymore.

As much a mystery as her name is her origin. Judging by her fair skin and the blonde hair she must come from the north but those tribes have not been in the air since forever. They are only travelling by reindeer and steam powered vehicles like their ancestors.

Those who catch a glimpse of her for longer than one second report about a mysterious jewel hanging around her neck, hidden by a long brown scarf. It shimmers in all the colours of the rainbow and is the size of what the Ancients called a golf ball. Speculations range from a simple glass sphere to a gemstone so powerful it will end the world one day.

Only sometimes she touches down to refuel, have a cup of tea and a chat,  and stock up her supplies. Nobody knows where the money comes from as she is never seen trading. She is charming, always wears a smile on her pink lips and always has a good advice on hand for anyone who asks which always avails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui!! Where did that come from? I just wanted to draw an airship, nothing spectacular, but suddenly I had a story in my head and a new Original Character had emerged. She started as the Nameless One because no name wanted to come up and so I made a virtue out of necessity.


	2. The Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot the eyebrows, I know...


End file.
